An Angels Touch
by Quatres-Bestfriend-Aura
Summary: A young Angel Enters the human world, would he be able to handle all of the challenges, QWXDC R/R Please
1. Arrival

Note: The Gundam Wing characters in this story do not belong to me so don't fret please.  
  
  
An Angels Touch  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival  
  
  
The young angel peered through the clouds all he was doing was thinking. His name was Quatre the 4th angel of the 5, he was very important. He was the Angel of compassion, and awareness. His thoughts could be heard by the Arch Angel. The Arch Angel was the one who was in charge of all Angels; he could also read the thoughts of the other angels. "Young Quatre" he said softly as he stood with his wings folded "What is your desire?" he asked him knowing what it was, but he wanted him to answer for himself. Quatre turned around quickly his blonde hair golden from the sun's kisses. " Sir-I..." he stopped himself, and looked away." I want to know what it is being a human" he replied. He lowered his head, and raised it looking back up at the light. The Arch Angel nodded, and took most interest in what he had said. "Young angel your desire isn't wrong...you want to understand the humans, so you might spare them when that time has come yes?" he sat next to the angel and rested his hand on his shoulder. "yes that's what I want" Quatre responded with a nod. The Arch Angel stood up, and expanded his wings.  
"Then follow me as I should grant what you have asked" he began to fly off. Quatre got up and expanded his wings he too taking the air.  
  
The Arch Angel also known as Daemon stood at a fountain that flowed endless, with crystal clear water singing songs of joy. Quatre stood watching the angel, to him he was his mentor and he admired what he would do, and how well he would do it. "Quatre" he said his name as if it was a song. The young angel looked up to him "yes?" he replied paying most attention. "The world down there is a harsh world, and it is quite dangerous, but I know you will do fine." he turned and looked to him" Heed my words, do not get too involved with the humans" he said it seriously. Quatre nodded that he had understood what he just said. "Yes I understand, and I won't". He stood up folding his wings, and looked up into the light "Then could you turn me into a human?" he asked thinking it was what had to be done. Daemon looked at him, and shook his head. "You can just descend, and it will all change" he smiled" it's at your will command" with that he bid his farewell and took to the air flying off leaving the young angel behind.   
  
Quatre stood at the edge of the heavens as he looked down. He took in a deep breath spreading his wings, and jumping up taking the air. He then held his wings close to him as he plummeted down to earth. As he made it to the ground he folded his wings, and looked around he noticed that he was standing on a hill that made it easier for him to see the city down below. "What a wonderful place" he said with soft sigh "I don't see why this world would be destroyed" he closed his eyes, and his body began to glow. There he was standing in human clothes, and without his wings. "Daemon was right." he smiled, and walked down the hill slowly just taking in the nice scenery. "It seems peaceful" he thought to himself. As he walked he heard a scream and noticed some men bothering a woman. He ran to the scene hoping to stop them. The men spotted him, and stopped for a while. "What do you want?" said one of them" Yeah" the other added. "Leave her alone" Quatre said calmly not wanting to fight, cause that wasn't his thing. One of them a big muscled type of guy walked up and grabbed him by his collar. "Why don't you just run home to mommy little boy" he said with a cackle. Quatre just looked at him without showing any fear. "It's best that you leave" he said once more. The big guy frowned at him " And what is it that you might do little boy" he retorted with a glare. "Nothing" Quatre calmly spoke.   
"Then get out of here" the man throws him to the ground, and stands there laughing at him. The woman screamed as the other guy held a knife to her throat. Quatre stood up and frowned   
"What has she done to you?" he asked with a demanding tone. "Well well" the man said with his arms crossed. "Its no concern to you now is it?" he laughed once more. Quatre closed his eyes, and opened them; they glowed as he opened his mouth and sang. The men grabbed their ears in pain falling on their knees "Please stop" the big guy pleaded" please I beg you" he cried. Quatre stopped as he saw what he had done to them. They both got up and ran off into the dark.  
  
The young woman stood up dusting herself off, and looked up at her hero. "Thank you" she said with tears. "Thank you so much" she went up and hugged him tight. "I will never forget this". He hugged her back and bent his head down to smell her hair, and closed his eyes taking the scent. "It was nothing" he added as he pulled from her. "Whats your name?" she asked as she kept her eyes on his. He stayed silent for about 3 seconds, then spoke "My name is Quatre" he said softly and began to walk off. "Wait" she called as she ran after him. "You saved my life, I owe you so much" he stopped and looked at her with a smile. "You don't owe me anything" he said before noticing how dark it was getting. The woman nodded "But at least let me do something" she said once more. He nodded "Well could you show me a good place to be in peace" he replied looking back at her. She nodded "Most definitely" she smiled and took his hand leading him into the city.   
  
As they walked she pointed out some places that were the heart of the city. "Well here you are" she spoke showing him a park with a fountain" This is the most peaceful spot" she smiled and began to walk off. "Thank you" Quatre said to her as she was walking off. "You're welcome" she stopped" maybe we might crossroads again" she added before leaving. Quatre sat there quietly closing his eyes, and letting his thoughts take over. Then out of the blue came a young blonde girl running past him. She was in distress, and it was noticed by her sobs. Quatre watched as she ran to a tree in the park, and fell on her knees in tears. He got up, and walked over to see what it might be. "Hello?" he said in a soft tone, and he made it comforting for her. She jerked her head around rather quickly to see who was speaking to her. Her eyes widened at the young boy. His eyes and hair everything was perfect about him. "Are you ok Miss?" he asked her kneeling down beside her. She backed away from him just a bit. "N-Nothing" she lied biting her bottom lip. He sensed something was wrong when he saw the bruises on her face.   
"Don't lie" he responded bringing his hand up to wipe the tears away. She was in total surprise, and pulled from him. "It-its none of your business" she said once more with a frown. He saw how upset she was, and stood up with his hands in his pockets. "Why wont you tell me?" he asked her. She looked up at him, feeling she was a bit to harsh on him. Knowing he only wanted to help her. "It's my cousin....he. Would hit on me" she spoke choking on her words. Quatre knelt down once more. "Your cousin? Why would he do that?" he asked again. She found his voice comforting, and replied " He would hit on me...because everything wouldn't work out for him so he took his anger on me" she began to cry bringing her hands up to her face. "I want him to stop" she sobbed. The young boy looked at her, and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Where is he now?" he asked as he wiped some of her tears away. She looked back up at him, and in one quick move she went up and hugged him tight burying her face into his chest. "I don't know" she cried harder. Quatre let her cry on him he could feel her pain, and didn't want to feel it anymore, and didn't want her to feel it anymore either. "Let me speak to him" he said softly into her ear. She shook her head. "He'll kill me if he knew I told you" she breathed hard into him. "No he wont" he helped her up to her feet as he stood up. "I wont let him" she pulled from him, and looked to the ground.   
  
They both stood there in the park silent as if nothing was to make any sound. Then the silence was broken. "What's your name?" she asked him with a slight smile. He smiled at her   
"My name is Quatre" he replied. She nodded, and looked up into the moonlight "My name is Dorothy Catalonia" she smiled" but call me Dorothy" she added. He nodded and smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you Dorothy" he looked up into the night sky, and back to her. "Are you new around here?" she asked him once more with curiosity. "Yes" he spoke looking to her. "I'm new here" he realized how cold it was getting and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Where are you from?" she looked at him curiously, and frowned. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be asking too much questions" she replied with a sigh. "No its ok" he added. "I'm from a far away place." he smiled with a slight chuckle. She nodded and smiled. "Well I'll be on my way" she said walking past him. He watched her go by "May I ask you something?" she stopped and looked to him "yes?" "Is there a place where I can stay?" he asked feeling uneasy" I don't even know this place" she nodded. "Just follow me-I know a friend who could probably let you stay with him". He smiled and followed her out of the park.  
  
They walked down the streets of the City called Jordan. She took him along apartment buildings and they entered one. "These are nice" he said as he took in the sight. "yes they are" she replied going up the stairs. She led him to the top where she stopped, and knocked. Then someone came to the door, and opened it. "Yes?" he said" Oh hey Dorothy" he spoke with enthusiasm. "Hey Thomas, I want to ask if a new friend of mine could bunk with you for a while?" she asked him stepping aside so he could see Quatre. "Hmm well I don't see why not" he said with a smile "well sure". Quatre was a bit puzzled, but felt as if he would be ok with the guy. "Many pardons if I'm taking any space" he said with his head bowed. Dorothy looked at him and smiled "Nah Tom has a lot of room, and you can stay with him till you get used to everything". With that she waved her hand, and began to walk off back down the stairs. "Good night Dorothy" Thomas said as she left. He looked back at Quatre. "Well come on in" he spoke with welcome. Quatre entered the room, and looked around. "Sorry it's a bit of a mess, because I was sorting" Thomas replied shutting the door. "uhm-take a seat" he spoke rushing over to a recliner, and taking some books off. "Thank you" Quatre replied sitting down. "Do you need anything to drink?" Tom asked him trying to be a good host. "No thanks I'm fine" Tom nodded and went off into a room off to the right. He came back out some towels, and a blanket. "Uh you can bunk out in the other room" he said walking over to it, and turning on the light to let him see. " Its not big, but it has a bed, and well a nightstand, even a bureau" smiles " well make yourself at home" he retorted sweat dropping a bit. Quatre stood up and walked over taking a look "I don't need anything more" he replied walking in "its just right" he added as he turned back, and looked at Thomas " ok well then no problem" . Tom handed him the towels and blanket, and stopped "Uh do you have any clothes?" he asked before leaving. Quatre looked at him and shook his head. "I can sleep without any" he said with a smile, but Thomas insisted that he should wear some clothes. "I'll be right back" he headed out of his room, and returned with a t-shirt, and some boxers. "This should do" he said handing them over. "Thank you" Quatre bowed with appreciation.  
  
Quatre walked out of the bathroom with the clothing Thomas had given him on. He went towards the room he had showed him, and went in closing the door behind him. He went over to the bed to lie down; he began to close his eyes as he heard a voice. {" Quatre!"} He woke up abruptly looking around "yes?" he answered, but didn't see anyone but all was quiet. He laid back once more, and closed his eyes pulling the blanket over him as he slept.  
  
Thomas was up the next morning making breakfast. Quatre emerged from his bedroom wearing different clothing that Tom had given him. "Good morning" Quatre said taking a seat by the table. "Morning" Tom replied while scrambling an egg. Quatre noticed a newspaper, and picked it up looking it over. Thomas walked over with two plates of food. "So where are you from?" he asked as he set his plate in front of him. The young bishounen looked up at him, and smiled. "well I'm from a place where many lucky people end up" he responded taking the fork and maneuvering it into an egg. Tom looked at him curiously "well I asked because...you seem different" he shook his head. "Maybe it's just all in my head". He sweats dropped feeling a bit stupid in asking. Quatre just looked at him "Well everyone is different" he added while taking a drink of his orange juice. Thomas looked over at him, and nodded seeing that he was trying to make conversation. He felt as if nothing was right. "So uhm what do you do?" he asked once more feeling a bit nervous in asking. Quatre looked at him, and sensed what he was feeling, and tried to make him feel comfortable. "I help people" he responded getting up taking his plate over to the sink, he placed it in the sink, and leaned against the counter. "What do you do?" he asked back trying to also make conversation. "Well I'm a game designer" Tom got up and put his plate in the sink, and began to do the dishes. "People say that I'm lucky, really I do the job to make ends meet, and it's my talent" he sighed to himself. "If I lose this job then I lose everything" he stopped and turned to him. "I try my best, but sometimes I get a mental block in coming up with the new game designs" he went back to washing the plates, and dried them putting them away. Quatre looked at him and nodded "I understand" he said softly. With that he headed out of the kitchen into the living room, and sat down on the couch picking up a magazine to read. Tom walked out heading to a far corner, which had a computer, desk, and designing board. Grabbing the plans he had drawn for the next game he went over to where quatre was sitting. "Here take a look at these" he said handing them to him. Quatre looked up at him, and took the paper. "This is pretty good" he said looking it over, he handed the paper back to him. "Is that your plan?" he asked curiously. Tom nodded " yes, and I must have it done, and completed the way my boss wants it" he frowned "I want to make it right" he said trying his best not to get upset. The young angel felt his anger, and suffering it had been going on throughout his life. "I try my best" he sat on a chair with his face in his hands. "And it doesn't always turn out right". Sitting there Quatre watched him criticize himself. "Thomas" he said to get his attention. "Don't tell yourself that, even if it's that way at least have hope" with that he reached for the plans and handed them to him. "Take these and look at if for at least 5 minutes, then find out a solution to your problem". Thomas was quite surprised, and nodded taking his plans. "Yes thank you" he replied getting up heading over to his desk.  
  
Dorothy laid on the couch watching the news when all of a sudden her cousin enters with out any expectation. "DOROTHY!" he yelled at her as if enraged with something. She jumped up looking at him feeling a bit frightened. "Y-yes?" He ran up and smacked her. " I told you to fix the sink while I was gone didn't I?" she nodded with tears running down her cheek, she curled up to block herself " You Stupid..." he trailed off, and walked off " It better be down when I come back" with that he left through the door slamming it on the way out. Dorothy sat there in tears; she knew her cousin hated her and that there wasn't anything she could do about it. "I wish I was dead, and then he wouldn't have to deal with me" she whimpered with her hands to her face. "I can't take it anymore" she got up and went into the bathroom, and sat in a corner. "I want it to end" she clenched her fists "I wish he would die".  
  
Thomas was running around his apartment looking for his cell phone. "Aww come on where is it" he said quite anxiously" oh no not now" he looked at the time" I'm almost late" he ran around some more till he found his phone laying under some books. Quatre was just watching him run around frantically "try to not run down the stairs" he said as if knowing it would have happened. Tom looked at him, and nodded "I bid you farewell" he said going out the door" I'll be fine and threes a key above the door" he said pointing up. Quatre nodded "yes I'll be alright...good luck" Tom waved and closed the door behind him. Quatre stood up and stretched heading for the door. He reached up and took the key heading out the door closing it, and locking it. He walked down the stairs sticking the key in his pocket-there was peace in the halls, and no sounds of anything clattering except for the shoes on his feet that made soft tapping sounds. As he walked down the stairs he noticed a figure standing with his arms crossed over his chest. "Why'd you come alone?" he asked approaching him "Trowa?" Quatre asked trying to make out the figure on the dark end. "Yes its me, and you shouldn't be here by you, its too dangerous" Quatre frowned at his remark. "I'm not a child so don't tell me that" he retorted stepping back, and turning heading for the exit. "Quatre!" he called out to him. He heard his call and turned his head around. "Trowa...just go back home" he walked out the door. Trowa stood there with a frown on his face. "He doesn't understand" he vanished in thin air.  
  
Quatre walked down the streets admiring some of the people. Some of the young girls would be in their groups and point him out giggling as if flirting. "Oh he is sooo cute" said one of them. He heard their words, and smiled a bit as he turned down a street as if knowing where he was going. He stopped by another apartment building, and looked up at it seriously " there is a strange presence here" he said heading to the entrance as it got stronger on the way up the stairs. "I hope it's not what I think it is" he walked up more till he was near a door. He placed his hands on it, and pulled back with a gasp "He's here" he took in a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Then a young girl appeared, and he recognized her on the spot "Dorothy?" he asked with a puzzled expression. "Quatre?" she too asked him" what-how did you know?-come in" she opened the door more stepping aside. He looked at her, but didn't sense anything it was still in the air. "Dorothy" he said looking her in the face "Who is your cousin?" he asked her not looking away. She looked at him, and sighed "Treize Kushranada" he nodded, as he looked around the place. He felt a sickening feeling because of the evil he felt in the air. "Why'd you ask?" she asked him curiously "I just wanted to know. So I could speak to him" he replied smiling trying to make her feel a bit comfortable. She nodded, and walked towards the couch "want to take a seat?" she asked sitting down" Yes I wouldn't mind" he said taking a seat next to her. She smiled at him, and looked away so she wouldn't be staring at him. "Dorothy listens to me" he said looking at her. "Try to defend yourself" she looked at him a bit puzzled. "But how? He's stronger than me" she said seriously. He shook his head, and looked her straight in the eyes. "I know you can try to defend yourself-I want you to call me when things get bad between the both of you" he replied standing up. "But. What if I cant?" he placed a hand on her shoulder "trust me. I know you can" he walked over to the door. "Wait" she said trying to stop him, he turned around looking at her. "Thanks" she said smiling at him. He nodded and walked out closing the door behind him.  
  
Trowa lurked into the shadows, and spotted Quatre walking out of the apartment. He had the same feeling, and was going to do anything in his power to keep Quatre from getting harmed. He was like a little brother to him, and cared for him like family. "If only you understood Quatre, If only you understood" he vanished out of the shadows, and appeared at the top of a building looking up into the clouds just thinking.  
  
Quatre felt his presence, but ignored it not wanting to argue with him, and to cause any problems for them both. He felt as if Trowa treated him like a child, and that he couldn't go out and do things on his own, but he was wrong very wrong. Knowing what powers lied dormant inside him; he will soon unleash it once he uncovers the evil that was near.  
  
Thomas was back in his apartment when Quatre walked through the door. "Hey you up for some lunch?" he asked while stirring a pot. "This is dinner, but I made some sandwiches for lunch" he pointed over to the table. Quatre smiled at him, and shook his head " No I'm alright I'm just going to go relax myself" he replied going to the room. Tom just stood there nodding, and sighed "Suit you" he continued to stir his pot. Quatre went into the bedroom, and closed the door locking it. With that he took off his jacket and shirt quickly and expanded his wings. "This human thing can be a bit to much" he stated while stretching out both his wings and folding them again. "Daemon" he said softly as he looked to the ceiling, a small voice came to him warm and melodic. "Yes young angel?" he added as if sensing what he needed. "Daemon...I feel his presence-you sent Trowa to protect me didn't you?" he cut himself off of what he was going to finish saying. The Arch Angels voice flowed through his ears. "He wanted to go, and I felt its best that he's there to help you" Quatre frowned "why? I don't need him...I'm old enough to take care of myself" he retorted while shifting his wings. " Quatre I care for you as a son, and I don't want anything to happen to you" Quatre felt the arch angel touch him on his shoulder " Try to be careful, and don't get too involved with the humans" he added once more. Quatre nodded, but stopped "could you tell me why?" he asked curiously " You will know" the voice slowly faded to nothing. Quatre stood there still looking up, he sighed as his wings vanished. "I'm not a child" he said to himself "I'm..." he paused as he quickly put on his shirt. He grabbed his jacket and ran out the room heading to the door. "Dinner is al-" He was out the door before Tom could finish his sentence "-most finished..."  
  
Quatre ran down the sidewalk passing people like a blur, he cornered an alley, and stopped he looked around and frowned "Trowa show yourself" he said in a demanding tone.  
There was a bit of silence till he saw a figure emerge from the shadows. "Yes?" he said with his arms crossed as usual. "Trowa...why did you come here?" he asked sternly. Trowa just looked at him, and tilted his head up to the sky and back to him. "I came here for my reasons" he replied with his eyes closed. Quatre frowned at him. "Tell me why" he demanded again raising his voice. Trowa looked at him harshly "I came here. To stop what is evil and I also wanted to keep you out of harm" he added, and then looked away. Quatre looked at him, and frowned again. "You listen to me trowa, I'm not a child anymore...Im a big boy I can take care of myself...even if I needed your help it would only be in a life or death situation". Trowa flashed a glance at him. "This is a life or death situation, and you will listen to me. I don't want to see you hurt, and if you want to do things yourself, then go ahead" he felt hurt inside for what he had said. "If you get in a tight spot don't call for me, but I'll still be here only for my reasons." with that he vanished in thin air. Quatre felt the pain in the tone of his voice, and felt bad. He also felt as if nothing was going to work out for him, and that he wanted to do his best to prove he wasn't a child.  
  
Out in the family room sat Treize and his fiancée Lady Une. "Treize I'm going to be busy this weekend" she said. He looked at her and frowned "well can we are together tonight?" he asked her as he got closer to her, and started to kiss up on her. "Treize stop" she pulled from him. "Tonight isn't a good night-anyways I have things to do". He got up and stood with his arms crossed. "So when is a good time?" he asked again looking at her. "Maybe sometime next week, and I promise to let you know" she replied standing up, and heading to the door. Treize quickly walked over to open it letting her out. "Well I'll see you later" he said with a bit of disappointment. She said her goodbye as she left; Treize closed the door behind him as he walked off towards his room. Dorothy was in her room combing through her hair looking at herself in the mirror. He stopped near her room, and opened the door walking in. "Treize...can't you knock?" she said being quite upset and a bit alarmed. He stood there and smirked. "You think I don't hear things don't you?" he leaned against the wall. "I heard you, and that boy talking today" he began to laugh. "I was listening to every word, and you think he can help you. How pathetic" he walked up to her grabbing her by her throat. "But you listen to me. I run your life, and you can't do anything about it" Dorothy tried to pull free from him. "Please don't hurt me" she begged. He released her, and smacked her across the face. "If that boy comes here again...he will be very sorry" he added while heading to the door. "So you better warn him" he smirked and slammed the door behind him. She sat there with anger, and some pain from him choking her, and the thought of what he might do to Quatre. "Oh what have I done" she brought her hands up to her face, and sobbed.  
  
  
  
:: End of Chapter 1:: 


	2. Avoidance

Note: The Gundam Wing characters in this story do not belong to me so don't fret please.  
  
  
An Angels Touch  
  
Chapter 2: Avoidance  
  
  
Thomas was on his computer having a job conference when Quatre entered the room.  
He didn't seem to notice him, because he was too much into the conversation. "I'm back" Quatre said walking over to the chair. He felt bad on the inside, and felt as if he had done something wrong when he had an argument with trowa. Thomas nodded while he was typing away. Quatre got up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink; he looked out through the window glancing at all of the clouds in the sky. He smiled as he drank some bottled water that he got out the fridge, and sat down at the table. "I'll do everything my way to make it easier for myself" he said to himself quietly. "I'll trap Senjitsu, and prove that I can do things myself".   
  
Dorothy looked around her room staring into space. Her heart pounding with anger, and her mind set on one thing. The idea of killing her cousin if he tried to hurt Quatre. {"Do I like him?"} She asked herself. {"These feelings...everytime I see him...they're so strong...but am it love?"} She shook her head and frowned. "I just met him. I can't be in love with him already". A tear rolled down her cheek, down her chin, and dripped off onto her shirt. "I don't understand" she muttered to herself," but I do feel a feeling like love. For him" she smiled slightly, but her smile faded. "Treize said he'd hurt him if he saw me with him...I can't let that happen." she bit her bottom lip as another tear ran down her cheek, more tears burned her eyes. "I have to prevent him from coming here" she got up and grabbed her jacket and walked out the door of her bedroom. She slowly crept towards her exit hoping that Treize wouldn't be awake, and that he might chase her down. She opened the door, and closed it behind her as she walked out slowly. When she made it to the stairs she began to run down them as if she was in a mission, she turned around a corner, and ran out the two glass doors. She smiled as she felt the cool evening air, and feeling the warmth of the sun at the same time.   
  
In The Heavens stood the Arch Angel Daemon, and his younger pupils. "All of you have an important role here, and you also have hidden power, but it is only used against evil." The young Angels were: Wufei, Angel of Light, and Purity; Duo, Angel of Joy, and Whims; Heero, Angel of Trial and Error. Daemon explained to them all what had become of Quatre and Trowa, and that there was danger, but they needed to not get involved too quick, cause the only time they descend is when things get bad. Wufei was a bit disappointed from not being able to go, and it didn't seem to bother Duo much, Heero really wanted to go, but knew if he tried Daemon would stop him.  
  
Down the streets of Jordan there was an Evil group called the Hybrid group. They lived deep in the city where children couldn't play, and people wouldn't wonder except those who were more into demonic and vamped fantasies. But the leader of the group was Zechs he was a tall blonde man who caught eyes of some of the women, but he had one woman on his mind, and he enjoyed her being around when he was lonely. The whole group was actually demons except him, he was the Devil himself. Zechs sat in his office with his legs on the desk. He was busy reading a note that he just received from Treize stating news that an Angel was in their midst. Zechs slammed a fist down on the table. "They always spoil everything" he yelled in rage his eyes turning demonic. Then in walked Noin who just looked at him. "What is your problem?" she asked in a monotone like voice. He stood up from his seat and walked to her, he grasped her by her hands. "They're coming" was all he said, and then he pulled from her. "What, how do they know we're here?" he turned and smiled at her. "Well I doubt they know where we are for now, but I can reassure you that they won't beat us again". He leaned against his desk, and Noin went up and rubbed his cheek. "Zechs they don't know where we are and we are alright where we are" she added leaning into his face opening her mouth slightly showing her sharp fangs. He smirked as he leaned in and kissed her deeply with passion.  
  
It was getting dark outside, as Dorothy made it to the apartment she quickly entered running up the stairs to the second level. "I hope he's there" she said to herself as he stood at the door ready to knock. Just then Thomas opened the door and looked at her strangely. "Uh hey Dorothy" he said scratching the back of his head. "Hi Tom is Quatre in there?" she asked him trying her best not to sound urgent. He nodded and stepped back to let her in. She walked inside to find Quatre in the kitchen with his head down on the table. "I think he's asleep" Thomas added while walking out the door. "I have somewhere to go" he closed it behind him. Dorothy walked over to him and leaned over to look at him, she smiled as she saw his face how peaceful it was. She sat down on a chair that was across from him, her thoughts ran through her mind as she was about to say something. That was when he woke up staring at her. "Hey Dorothy" he said while rubbing his eyes. She nodded and bit her lip "Quatre...I came here to tell you, you and I we cant see each other at my place anymore, or when Treize is near" a tear rolled down her cheek. "He will hurt you if he found out we saw each other, and..." she paused not knowing what to say. He raised a brow at knowing what she was going to say. "You love me?" he asked her curiously. Her eyes grew wide, and she frowned. "I don't know you. So how can me?" she stopped herself. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" she brought her hands up to her face. "I like you Quatre...I really do...You're the only who has made me feel so open in talking...and you're a really good friend" he smiled at her and nodded while listening to her. "I understand. I feel the same way for you. I feel very good when I can help you" she smiled and got up to hug him. "Oh Quatre I'm sorry that Trieze is that way, but we can't be seen together" she said once more. "Yes I understand, and I'll meet you in a special place then" she looked up at him a bit confused.   
  
"Where is that?"   
  
"Well it's at the park of course"  
  
"But Treize might find out"  
  
"No trust me. He won't find us, and besides why would he come searching when he has other things to do".  
  
Dorothy just stared at him. "Well if you insist, then I'm up to taking a chance" he smiled at her, and yawned. "Well I must be going" she said pulling from him, and heading to the door. Quatre walked over and opened it letting her out. "I hope to see you then" he said with a warm smile. "Yes I hope so too" she added. As she was going by she noticed a strange glint in his eyes that sent a warm feeling through her body. She walked out the door, and walked back down the stairs heading to the exit.  
  
  
Trowa walked down the sidewalk with his hands in his pocket admiring the people around him. He saw some of the couples walking hand in hand, and the children running around playfully. He also sensed the evil lurking as he got closer to the dark sound of town, as he walked closer he noticed how most of the people stayed away from it, and that they avoided it greatly. Even the children weren't playing near it, and he wanted to know the exact reason to this phenomenon. So he walked deeper into the city, the bad part of it, then he noticed how the setting was. Graffiti everywhere on the buildings that said "Hybrid Gang Rules" he frowned as he walked farther, then he stopped when he felt a presence. He turned around quickly, but saw nothing, he thought to himself that he would leave, and call for the others to come so they can all investigate. Plus he felt that Quatre would ignore him, and wouldn't want to even listen to him anymore, so he headed out of the dark area, and faded away.  
  
It was dark out in the city of Jordan, and Quatre decided to take a stroll in the dark. Out of nowhere Trowa came walking beside him. "Quatre listen to me-" before he could finish Quatre faded away, and stood off to the side in the dark alley. "Just go away" he said as he stood back in the dark.   
"Quatre listen to me. Please!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"At least hear me out?"  
  
"I said go away Trowa!"  
  
Trowa frowned at him, and crossed his arms. "Fine I'll go away, but like I said don't come crying to me when you're in trouble, cause I wont come" he was enraged, but knew that he shouldn't be feeling that way. With that he faded away far from Quatre's sight, and reach.  
  
Quatre knew what he was doing was wrong, and that he wanted dearly to apologized, but he felt that Trowa wouldn't want to talk to him after what he had said. A sigh escaped from his lips as he headed back in the direction he was going, a little ways in his journey he bumped into the girl he had rescued that other night. "Hello" he said with a smile, he remembered her well. "Oh wow its you...Hi!" she said with enthusiasm smiling cheerfully. He noticed she felt uneasy so he didn't want her to feel any tension. "How are you doing?" he asked warmly making her feel a bit more comfortable.   
"I'm good, and you?"  
  
"I'm good myself too, so what are you doing out tonight?"  
  
"I'm going to work right now". She said leaning against the side of the building she came out of. "Is this where you live?" he asked curiously. She nodded not saying anything really. "Well I have to go" she said heading back into her direction. He felt a strong sadness in her, and he could feel some kind of pain she was having. A thought ran through his mind as he ran up to catch her. "Wait!" he said as he came up behind her. She stopped and turned looking straight at him "yes?" she asked calmly. He smiled at her as he approached her. "Let's talk sometime" he said extending his hand to her. "Well yes I wouldn't mind" she shook his hand, and quickly opened her purse, and took out a card handing it to her. "This is my home phone number" she said pointing to a line of numbers at the top. He nodded and smiled "Alright I'll talk to you maybe tomorrow" he replied turning and running back towards the apartment complex. She stood there watching him run off. "I never told him my name" she said feeling a bit puzzled and turned walking back into her direction.  
  
Quatre walked back to his apartment thinking to himself about the encounter he just had. "Something isn't right with her" he said to himself as he opened the door to the room, and went in. "But I'll think about it more tomorrow" he stretches out and yawns as he heads into his room. " Being human-now I understand being tired" closing the door behind him he quickly took off his clothing and took his angelic form as he climbed onto his bed, and knelt looking up. "I wish I could do more for these humans" he spoke with sympathy and empathy, a voice came down to him gentle, and calm. "Quatre my child" Quatre looked up into the bright light and spoke back. "Daemon. I have cause Trowa grief, and I wish to say how sorry I am, and..." turns his head away. "I'm sorry that I didn't take his offer of help" The Arch Angel looked down to him, and reached his hand down to rub his head. "Quatre I will always forgive you, but that's not my job. It is the highest of all creations he's the one to forgive you, but he already did before you hurt Trowa" Quatre took note to what was being said. "But be careful with yourself, and try to steer clear of danger" Quatre nodded and sighed not wanting to say what he had said many times before. "I will Daemon" he said folding his wings behind him. The Arch Angel smiled and closed the link between him. Quatre's wings disappeared and he lay back pulling the sheets over him as he went to sleep.  
  
  
The phone was ringing the next morning; Thomas woke up groggily heading over to the phone to answer it. "Hello?" he responded. An eerie like voice answered "If you know what's good for you, you'd better stay out of our business" then the phone hung up on the other end. Thomas stood there very confused by what was said, and hung up the phone heading back to the couch. He yawned and stretched as he realized he had fell fast to sleep on the couch from early that morning around 2:30.   
Quatre was lying in his bed without his clothing; he slowly sat up yawning and stretches as he looked towards his door. Climbing out his bed he picked up a towel off the chair and wrapped it around his waist as he walked out of the bedroom to find Thomas lying on the couch half asleep. "Thomas?" he called to him wondering if he would answer him. Thomas opened his eyes and casually looked up at him. "Good morning" he replied while yawning once more. Quatre nodded and looked towards the sky out through the window, and back to him " Its 6:16 and 26secs and counting" he said as he turned and walked towards the bathroom. Thomas looked at him bewildered by what he said about the time " huh?-how did he?" he sat there not saying a word from what was just said.  
  
Quatre stood in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror "I almost blew it back there" he splashed water onto his face some. "I can't let anyone know anything about...me" he reached for the hand towel and dried his face leaving the bathroom, on his way out of the bathroom he noticed that Thomas was in the kitchen looking for something. "May I use your phone?" he asked calmly as if it wasn't an emergency. Thomas looked up at him and nodded "sure it's over by the computer" he said pointing in the direction. "Thanks" Quatre said as he went over picking up the phone and dialing some numbers.  
  
Samantha was at her apartment tending to her little brother who was wheel chair ridden ever since the age of 9. "Hey Riley I'm going to run some errands so you stay here while I go, ok?" Riley wheeled himself out of his room and looked up at her with a shrug "Yeah ok...whatever..." he felt as if his sister didn't want to deal with him ever since their mother died."Riley?" she looked down, and looked up from hearing the phone ring. She went over to answer it "hello?" she answered curious as to who it was.   
"Hello?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"It's me Quatre...remember?"  
  
"Oh yes I do. We met last night"  
  
"Yes we did...I just wanted to call and say hi"   
  
"Oh alright well you caught me at a bad time, I'm on my way out"  
  
"Well ok I'll talk to you later then"  
  
"Sure ok bye"   
  
"Bye"  
  
She hangs up the phone when she turned to see her brother trying to reach for something "Riley is careful" she walked over and got what he needed. "I don't need your help" he said frowning at her. " Don't get that way...I know how you feel, and Its hard on me as it is" she went for her keys walking through the door " I'll be back soon" she closed it behind her locking it with the key. He sat in his chair grumbling " Why does she think I need her help?" rolls back into his room.  
  
Quatre sits on the edge of the roof of the apartment looking down below at all the people wondering why they were pointing at him oddly. He stood up heading for the stairs going back inside the building. Thomas came running towards him "hey man. People are thinking you're going to jump or something - what's going on?" Quatre just looked at him and smiled shrugging " Nothing, I was just admiring the view" he walked past him heading back to the room. Thomas watched him past, and shook his head "he's going to be hard to handle around here" he said" when it comes to his quiet time" sighs.  
  
:: End of Chapter 2:: 


End file.
